


Reciprocity

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo wakes up to a very lovely series of surprises. Companion piece to Pit Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, rapturouspurple, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "Lighten Up Francis (JLE Dub Mix)" by Puscifer

Kyo had always been one to watch the world around him a bit more intently than anyone else. The observation of the rest of the human race was something of a hobby... an inspiration when he allowed it to be. Usually his observation was somewhat of an external affair. He'd watch and simply let everything wash over him and then away, letting it leave only the memory and none of the effects. Kyo was good at that kind of thing; turning on and off as many of his senses as he wanted to without so much more than a thought to do it.

But tonight, he was in a bit of a mood. Their after-show meeting hadn't allowed him his usual restroom visit to calm the way the stage affected him. Of course, all the discussion of what had gone wrong or right managed to place him in more control of his body and he pushed the arousal away, ignoring it for the time being.

It had been hours since then and he'd simply fallen asleep in his chair, listening to his iPod as the bus rolled over the long stretch of road between one city and the next. There wasn't much to see outside the windows, the landscape was dark and barren and it had lulled him into dreamland fairly fast. Behind the shield of his sunglasses, his eyelids grew heavy and then closed completely, blocking out the ambient lighting of what the others were doing. One hand rested on the armrest furthest from Die and the other lay harmlessly in his lap, loose and open.

Almost an hour passed before Kyo began to twitch slightly, his wrist flicking as the images behind his eyelids picked up in intensity. Hands... mouths... the soft caress down his cheek and over that one tiny spot on his neck that was so incredibly sensitive he'd been coerced into orgasm with it a few times in his life.

His breathing grew deeper, hips shifting such a small amount it couldn't even be seen. The sensation of someone breathing against his ear, a breathless gasp, and then the most perfect of bodies writhing above his own, riding him in the most sensual of manners. A sensual thrum of music clouded his mind and then the sound of a long, dawn out moan phased it away. His own lips parted slightly, a pink tongue darting out briefly. The taste of a kiss and the press of sweet lips pressed against his own teased at his mind.

Slowly, achingly, he grew hard in the confines of his black jeans. The ghost of a touch, caressing his arousal, the sinful feeling of something forbidden. The hand in his lap curled into a fist and twitched in the most lewd of manners. His throat, stretching tight, being invaded by the one thing he craved and could never have. The sound of someone else's breathless gasp and then -

Kyo's eyes flew open as the bus hit a bump and he blinked slowly, swallowing. Great... just perfect. One more dream gone to waste because of where he was at while having it. And that one had been so perfect, too. The hand in his lap moved slightly, brushing against his arousal and he did his best not to look at all like he was doing what he was. But his body screamed for relief, the desperate need to ease the tension of the day and of the dream.

His iPod cut off mid-song, running out of power and Kyo sighed softly, tugging the cord for the headphones, causing the little earbuds to pop out of his ears and land in his lap. Slowly, he wound them around the iPod and set the device aside. The sound of someone moaning caught his attention and his gaze flicked up, meeting the sight in front of him.

Die was quite firmly planted in Kaoru's lap, seeming frozen in place. Kyo couldn't see much except Kaoru's limbs and Die's back from his position, but it was more than enough for him to get the general idea of what was happening. Wide-eyed, he watched, his breathing regulated into seeming like he was still asleep as he peered at the two men in front of him. Everything seemed to almost ease into something filled with sexuality. As he watched, he slowly opened himself to doing more than casually observing. These were not the feelings he wanted to simply wash over him and leave only the memory behind. His father had once told him to live vicariously through others and what better way than this?

The two men in front of him progressed to getting their clothing open, to touching. Kyo could hear it all, the sound of someone stroking someone else off. He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, keeping a moan from escaping. In his mind, he found the visuals he needed to compliment what was happening just on the other side of Die. Their cocks, achingly hard, clasped in one another's hands, those hands moving quickly. His own fingers moved just a little bit closer to the tent he was pitching in his jeans.

Die let out a soft moan and Kyo closed his eyes, trying to feel more than anything else. Slowly the emotions in the bus began to lap at him, like the gentle water at the edge of a lake. A soft ripple here and there until he latched onto the emotions he wanted to feel the most, the ones he slowly drew into himself. They'd kill him if they ever knew he was doing this, that he was taking their intimate experience into himself and using it as his own.

The tension in his body grew, stacking higher and higher until he felt part of it snap away. His eyelids flew open, watching them again. The way Die was moving told him it had been Kaoru who'd released first. A few moments later the sharp cry from Die told him the same thing. He gave them a few moments, allowed them the necessary time to catch their breaths and then he smoothly stood up, turning away and walking down the aisle. His turn now.

His steps carried him to the bathroom area at the back of the bus. He'd always found it convenient that there was a shower, toilet, and sink in these things. Granted, they were small, but it gave you somewhere else to stand when you wanted to have a little one-on-one time with your hand rather than having to sit on the toilet. He wet his lips as he closed the door behind him and tried to lock it. A soft sigh left him when it wouldn't actually lock. Great.

Whatever. He wouldn't let it bother him or stop him. Nothing could stop him at this point. Shifting away from the door, he toed off his shoes and stepped into the shower stall, quickly removing his pants, hands not even hesitating in the action. He hung them from the little hook on the wall and then slowly eased his boxer briefs down as well, revealing his raging hard-on.

He dropped the boxers to the floor and then leaned against the wall, running one hand down over his hip and then across the flat of his abdomen. His back arched just the smallest amount and then his hand slid around the base of his dick, fingers teasing at the well-trimmed patch of hair there. A soft tremor ran along his spine as his breath slipped from his throat. His eyelids fluttered closed, his fingers moving down to tease lightly at his sac.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kyo's body jerked in response. A sharp gasp rent the air as he reached up to rip the sunglasses off his face to give Toshiya his best death glare. The bassist froze on the spot, his eyes glued to Kyo's face. Kyo narrowed his eyes and tossed his sunglasses to clatter on the counter next to the sink. "The lock's broken, think you could knock? Some of us like privacy when we shower."

Toshiya's eyebrow quirked slightly and an amused expression painted itself over his lips. "Shower? Is that what you're calling it these days?" His gaze flicked down to Kyo's erection in a very pointed manner.

Kyo gave him a look that was very much not amused. "I've waited all day... so get out and wait your damn turn." He inclined his head toward the door as an indicator of exactly where Toshiya should go.

"Give me a break," Toshiya murmured, "after what they were doing out there, I'm not waiting for anything." As if to illustrate this point, he began to remove the only clothing he'd left on after the show, the kilt and then his grey Chrome Hearts shirt.

The vocalist stared at him in disbelief for all of a few seconds and then shrugged as he leaned back against the wall. Fine, if Toshiya wanted to provide him with a show the same way Die and Kaoru had, then he was just fine with that. It'd make it easier to cum. He licked his lips and settled his gaze on the bassist's body. He was more muscular than either Die or Kaoru, though not nearly as muscular as he was. The thought pulled a bit of a smirk across his lips. It helped that the bassist was pretty well endowed himself and was very much turned on at the moment.

What he didn't expect was for Toshiya to get into the shower with him, pulling the curtain closed behind himself. Kyo gave him a look, but didn't say anything. He supposed the mess would be easier to clean up this way. For a few moments, Kyo simply watched and then slid his hand down to his own cock and slowly began to stroke it. A light moan filled the air and he was kind of surprised to find that it wasn't his own. Toshiya's eyes were glued to Kyo's crotch, watching him intently while his own hand duplicated the movements over his dick. Sexy, if you asked him.

Licking his lips slowly, he shifted, spreading his thighs more and using his free hand to rub at his balls. This time the moan was his own as he kneaded the flesh in his palm, gently rolling his testicles between two fingers. His hips twisted in an erotic dance all of his own, as if moving to a beat only he could hear. His eyelids slipped shut as he tried to allow Toshiya's desire to flow over him. It hit him like a gale force wind and took his breath away. So much tension there, more than Die and Kaoru had been combined. He could feel it climbing... higher... higher... and then his hands were being shoved away from his dick, a callused set of fingers replacing his own. His hips pushed forward and he made a tiny sound of appreciation at the attention.

When he opened his eyes, Toshiya was inches from him, one hand on the wall beside Kyo's head and the other caressing his dick as though it were his own. His head dipped down and then hot breath teased over his ear. "Still want me to leave?"

Kyo's own breathless gasp filled the air and he arched toward the other man, trembling slightly. Both of his hands came out, grasping Toshiya's arm and his hip. His fingernails dug in just the smallest amount, nothing permanent, but something deeply telling nevertheless. The hand around his dick disappeared and then Toshiya's body was pressed against his, that same hand gently caressing his cheek, slipping down, over his jaw line, brushing faintly across the ghost of a shadow he'd grown during the day. The touch moved lower, stopping to lightly touch his Adam's apple and then moved again, nails faintly dragging over the prominent lines of his neck until those fingertips slipped back just a touch further. Kyo moaned, hips bucking as Toshiya's middle finger stretched to find that one special spot on his neck, that one place that meant everything. Soon, the bassist's mouth was there, lips brushing the spot and then tongue dragging over it before flicking lightly and the whole thing started over again.

His knees were weak, his head spinning. Nothing... nothing had ever been like this. Another man's dick pressed against his belly, his own brushing against a thigh that belonged only to a man. And that spot being teased mercilessly, as if the bassist had known it was there all along. He throbbed... ached... and finally, began to plead, his voice soft, unsteady, "Please... Toshiya... I need... I want...." But he didn't know what he wanted, except to cum, to find that feeling of utter bursting and completion.

The other's lips sealed over his, tongue sweeping over his lower lip and then gently pressing between. He didn't even notice as Toshiya slowly lowered them to the shower floor because those fingers were still stroking over that one sensitive spot on his neck, still encouraging him to cum without the added stimulation to his cock. And then those kisses moved away from his lips, falling lower and lower, working down his chest, feather-light in consistency. He gasped, his head tilting back as he allowed himself to simply feel.

Those fingers stopped their torment and moved down to grasp his arousal, holding it steady as lips slipped over the head. Warmth and wetness surrounded him and he reached out blindly, grasping Toshiya's hair between his fingers. A rough moan tore free from his throat, his hips pushing up, though the action was completely on purpose. "F-fuck," he whispered, his eyelids falling shut.

Toshiya didn't stay long though, not nearly long enough. Kyo whimpered when the other moved away from his arousal. Unfair... so unfair. But then that body was close to him again, pressing against his chest. Toned thighs slid down either side of his own and the bassist's arousal pressed hard against his abdomen. The instant he realized what was coming, his breath caught in his throat and his hands moved to help steady the other man. "Wait," he whispered, his voice sounding breathless to even his own ears. God... how it must have sounded to Toshiya....

Swallowing, he flicked his gaze over to the small sliver cabinet that encased the sink. Storage for many things: toilet paper, soap, shampoo and conditioner... but more importantly, he remembered seeing a box of condoms in there the night before. He'd laughed then, found them useless to him - or any of them really - but now he understood why they were in there. For the unexpected. "Condom... under the sink," he muttered, feeling dazed.

Toshiya's lips ghosted over his own before the other was gone, moving out of the shower and then kneeling in front of the cabinet. It didn't take him long to find the orange box and took him even less time to open it and rip one off the strand. The box went back in the cabinet as the bassist stood up and ripped open the small foil packet. The wrapper went into the trashcan. Coming back over, he bent over, rolling the condom over Kyo's cock, the latex making a nice snug fit. Crawling over Kyo, he settled in his lap, pushing slightly against the tip of his arousal, and then starting to ease himself down on the other man.

Kyo's arms wrapped around Toshiya's body, holding him close as he made the plunge, letting him take it at his own pace, knowing there hadn't been prep and knowing he had to be careful. Slowly, achingly, he felt them completely join, Toshiya's body settling at long last in his lap and pausing there. He licked his lips and then buried his face against Toshiya's neck, breathing in the scent of the other man. Tight... he was so tight.

Eventually the bassist began to move, slow at first, but quickly ramping up. It didn't take him long before he was writhing above Kyo, riding him in the most sensual of manners. His hips twisted, shifting and rotating, again and again. Kyo moved his hand across Toshiya's hip, tracing it until he found his fingers lightly tracing over the skin of the other's arousal. Slowly, his fingers closed over the other man's cock, stroking, pulling at the stiff flesh again and again. The movements encouraged Toshiya, making him move faster, his body coming down harder each time he shoved Kyo's cock back inside him.

Kyo strained under him, arching upwards, body trembling. Together their breaths combined, the sound erotic and desperate. Toshiya's fingernails dragged over Kyo's sides and the vocalist cried out, his hips snapping up. The feeling was too much... too exciting. Before he knew it, he was thrusting up into Toshiya's willing body, fucking that tight hole as hard as he could given their position on the floor. The sounds from the other man told him how he was doing, just what he was hitting.

Together they raised things higher, pulling at all the right strings and pushing all the right buttons. Kyo tensed, hips jerking harshly a few final times as he poured himself into the latex barrier between them. His hand never stopped, only a blur over Toshiya's length.

Soon, too soon, Toshiya slipped off of his lap and stood up. A moment later though, his hand was in Kyo's hair, holding him still as he pressed the head of his weeping cock to the other's mouth. Kyo slowly opened, his eyes wide. Surely Toshiya knew he couldn't do this justice with a show tomorrow. But then it didn't matter anymore because that cock was in his mouth, slipping against his tongue. And it felt like everything he'd ever wanted it to be. Caution flew to the wind and before he knew it, he was eagerly bobbing his head over the bassist's length. He twirled his tongue around Toshiya and was just about to try to deepthroat him when there was a sharp tug on his hair, forcing his head back, away from the other man. Toshiya's hand grasped his cock, stroking quickly. Only a few moments and then he was cumming, spurt after spurt landing over Kyo's body; the first over his lips, the second on his cheek and the rest dripping over his chest and abdomen.

Slowly Toshiya collapsed to his knees, panting as he stared deep into Kyo's eyes. Kyo allowed himself to slowly begin to smile, something that rarely happened. Something sparkled in his eyes that was achingly close to glee. Now this... this he could forgive being woken up from his nap.

**The End**  



End file.
